The Lost Hero II
by AndMyNameIsTaken
Summary: The basis of this story is to continue off from the Blood of Olympus. The start point.however. is slightly altered, but the general idea is the same. This may include references to both the "Heroes of Olympus" series as well as the "Kane Chronicles". Enjoy. **REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEW/COMMENTS, IT ALWAYS HELPS!**
1. Chapter 1

_This story is for those who'd like to continue on with The Blood of Olympus. This starts right after the last book left off, the rest of the 6 demigods fretting over the loss of Leo. __**This does not mean Leo is dead. **__The idea is that after traveling to Ogygia, Leo finds himself unable to contact the rest of the demigods and is forced to do a little traveling throughout the world. Having said, this will include spoilers from the following books; __**The Blood of Olympus**__, __**The House of Hades**__, __**The Kane Chronicles**__. The point of views will (hopefully) include the seven demigods, Reyna, and Nico. Before any crucial arguments, this is my first fan fiction so critical commentary is recommended. Thank you and enjoy. _

A few days have passed since the war between the demigods and Gaea. Celebrations were had, tears were shed, and the joys of many hearts were overfilled. However, not many had celebrated to their full content, for a name had hung over them, in denial.

_Leo_

This diligent hero played us demigods like fools, sacrificing himself and only himself for the sake of our privileged world today. He knew none of the 6 other destined heroes would permit such an ingenious plan, but because of his whole-hearted intentions, we stand here today, breathing.

Many grieved, many forgot, many honored, and many sought out in search. Of the seven, three had refused to accept this unknown fate. Those demigods were Percy, Frank, and Jason. Every night, since the victory, had left them quarreling in the big house over the loss of their companion. The same phrases repeated, they'd all share their probabilities and occasionally have hope for maybe one. But, in the end, they'd deny it, for that they knew it wouldn't be that simple of a solution. A demigods life was never simple, even in death.

**Percy**

"There has to be a reason for this, no one can just spontaneously disappear like that" Percy noted.

"Besides the gods" Frank added as he helped himself to some nachos.

"Not helping".

"Could the gods have done something, I mean, it wouldn't be the first time" Jason questioned.

Percy frowned "Nah, I think they know when they've done enough" "And besides, the prophecy is done, why would they do more".

"True".

A knock on the door alerted the group followed by Hazel strolling in the room in a daze.

"Are you guys still debating?".

The group nodded together.

"We all feel uneasy, but we've got many people searching everywhere for him, surely we'd find him somewhere"

As much as it should, that statement didn't reassure anyone.

"There has to be some clue, anything really." Percy continued.

Leo wouldn't do something like this unless he had a plan. A plan for his plan and a backup for that plan. We're missing something for sure, but what. If I were Leo what would... okay that doesn't work here.

"Look, I too dislike Nico's conclusion on Leo's appearance, but he is the Son of Hades, he wouldn't lie." "He can't lie cause I felt something too" Hazel put in.

Jason shook his head "It still doesn't make any sense, what did we need the physician's cure for?".

Just as Jason finished, Frank shot up like a bird, in which he can actually do, and tried to convey something to us. He still had nachos in his mouth so speaking wasn't was easy nor was understanding.

"PTHA KUER, HETH STHILL HATH IT".

Fortunately, there weren't any more nachos in this mouth so that we could kinda of translate what he said into English. Unfortunately, the nachos the weren't in his mouth anymore were now all over Percy's face and table.

"Whoops".

"Okay, so he has the potion, doesn't mean he can administrate it" Percy defended as he plucked the chips from his hair.

Percy thought as he fiddled with his jet black hair. Leo had the potion, but it requires another person for administration. Could anyone have suddenly decided to shove an unknown elixir into a motionless person lying in who knows where? No, they'd probably sell it on eBay or something. Wait, it doesn't have to be a person specifically to use a hypodermic needle... Slowly, Percy's face went thorough a series of facial expressions so quick Hermes would've been amazed.

"Wait, when we were searching for the remnants of the ship, do you know what we didn't find?"

"Leo?" Frank nonchalantly answered.

Frank held 3 pairs of eyes for a solid four seconds.

"Okay so its not Leo"

"We couldn't find any trace of Festus" Percy concluded.

Slowly the faces of the other three gleamed brightly

Hazel stepped in "That means Leo could be with Festus".

Nights of worry suddenly dispersed from the room. Leo was possibly alive, no, Leo _was_ alive for sure, no doubt. But where was he now?_  
><em>

Didn't Leo always tinker with something when he had the time?

_Astrolabe_

_Crystal_

"Leo was always lost in thought for his mysterious crystal and pocket watch thing, what does that tell you?" Percy convened.

Hazel held back. Seems like she was holding back something.

"I was holding back something, don't know if it still matters if I do now" "Supposedly his crystal had something to do with the navigation of the astrolabe" "It led to some island..." "and to where his future bride was"

_Island_

_Crystal_

Wait, that sounds familiar. Could it have been...

"Jason, do you have anymore golden drachma's?" Percy asked.

"Uh, yeah" Jason fished through is pockets and tossed Percy a golden coin.

From there, Percy summoned a bit of water and forged a small rainbow-maker-creator-thingy from the now empty bowl of nachos and a nearby mirror.

"This could be a total guess, but, __O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering"__

It couldn't hurt to try. Actually, it could.

"Show me..."

Heh, the Caribbean song.

"Calypso at Ogygia"

A slightly reflective image was displayed in the mist of water followed by collective gasps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

* * *

><p>The shoreline came into view. A garden, a cave entrance, and tattered equipment scattered all over the marbled sand. Traces of footsteps and possible mini explosions were obvious but no Leo in sight. From their position, Ogygia was in no doubt a marvelous island riddled with patches of green terraces. The scent of mil-dew flowers filled the air. Percy knew that wasn't possible, but being there before made the fragrance hard to forget.<p>

"Where's Leo" Frank asked.

_A question we've been meaning to ask, but afraid to answer_

Slowly, they studied the surroundings; pointing out every little possible link to Leo they could lay their eyes upon. There was the vastness beauty followed by the small defaced portions like a pizza. What else could possible do this? Other than Zeus, Leo surely would've come a close second.

Hazel broke the silence "Anything yet?".

"No" the three said in unison.

"Well we'd bet-" Hazel froze.

A figured emerged from the cave entrance. A young, regal girl with dusted cinnamon hair. She was quite the beauty, yes, but her blood shot eyes didn't help. She looked so lonely, so lost in thought. Percy had a general idea why, it was another heartbreak, another one that couldn't stay. How long has it been since Percy had been there? There's no she'd still be hung up over me, right? Just then, the misty screen gave off a slightly buzzed audio.

"He made a promise, I believed that he could change everything" Calypso choked.

The promise, I remembered.

"Oh Zeus, you are still but wise, for another one has forgotten..."

I didn't forget.

"You were the last, oh so I've been told" Calypso said as she fell to her seat. "What does that mean for me?"

No.

Jason whispered "Who is she talking about"

"She's talking about m-" Percy quavered.

"Leo, I still hate you, I hate you alot" Calypso managed to stutter out.

Okay, so it wasn't me.

"Nice try Percy, Annabeth and Reyna were enough, can't add more to your list"

Percy shoved Jason rather lightly. However, they'd all forgotten that Iris calls are two way. Calypso seemed noticed the noise, but still hasn't seen us.

"Who, what-"

Just then, a streak of light blazed through the sky, giving of streams of fluorescent sparks. In the distant, a small flying object was spotted in the midst of the sky. The familiar wings, the golden bronze body, and the trademarked head of the dragon.

"Its him" Percy whispered in awe.

"Its you" Calypso repeated.

Everyone stood, frozen, to what was happening before their eyes. Slowly, the luminescent object flew closer to view. As happily as they could get, Percy, Hazel, Jason, and Frank had contained their excitement. However, Calypso seemed to give off a totally different vibe. As we gleamed over Leo potentially being alive, she seemed to roll her eyes over the fact the Leo had even dared to live. Once the dragon pierced the barrier around the island, time seemed to stop. Actually, I think it did, at least, for me it did.

"Is it me, or is it getting hotter in here" Frank asked.

Percy was a bit too late to notice, as the lit wreckage actually was heading right toward them. Nothing scarier than a large, flaming mass of bronze crowding your field of view.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" the four screamed.

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

A brief moment of silence followed by an opened door and a few trotting noises.

Hazel manged to squeak out "Eheheh, hi Chiron".

Chiron sighed in frustration "Judging by your screams, I'd presume that you may have found our lost hero?"

The four nodded.

"Good, that's half of your punishment gone"

Percy quavered "But-"

"No buts, you know the Harpies prohibit this kind of behavior"

Hazel rolled her eyes "The Harpies prohibit everything"

"Other than that, congratulations on finding Leo. I'll try to set up a search party for him, didn't you perhaps get any sort of location or clues?"

"Not possible, he's on Calypso's Island"

Chiron rustled his beard. That's what he'd resort to when in deep thought. How feeling up the hair below your chin would help soothe ones mind? I have no idea. Maybe i'll grow a beard and give it a try.

Just kidding.

"Well, if we can't find him, its up to Leo to find is own way back"

Not a single noise was made the rest of the night, but an obvious silent agreement was made at that moment. Chiron was a fool to think we'd leave out a friend like that and we were fools to think this'll be a quick and easy get-in-get-out situation.

Oh boy, were we wrong.


End file.
